Deep Jungle
Deep Jungle is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts SOS, based on the 1999 Disney film, Tarzan. It is home to Tarzan and his ape tribe, as well as a set of explorers trying to learn more about the gorillas. Deep Jungle is the only Disney world from the original Kingdom Hearts that does not appear in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, any other game, or the manga adaption. This is most likely due to the estate of Edgar Rice Burroughs still holding copyrights to the Tarzan character and later Tarzan books still under copyright, and Disney unable to secure the rights to use them. Story I. First Impressions As the only student from the first wave to depart, Noroz found his way into Deep Jungle. Being alone, he wandered the world for hours before any else disembarked. Anora, Kel, Kross, Lars, and Leo (5 of the 6 students from the second wave of Arrivals in the Land of Departure) arrived later, in a Treehouse high above the jungle grounds. A Masked, armored man named Krowley shortly came along afterwords from a separate part of the jungle. Being independent and unrecognizable by the other students, he was treated with caution on account of Master Eraqus' words to not trust anyone with Masks. Another questionable occurance was seeing the Heartless flee as quickly as they came. Not soon after, Clayton; a Hunter resident from this world, apprehended Krowley claiming he was a wanted criminal. Holding his tongue, Krowley co-operated and was held hostage by the hunter. Playing the officer role, Clayton asked for the 5 keyblade wielders to find a Nearby campsite where they would meet a Professor and his daughter. Doing as they were instructed, they fled the scene. While trekking through the jungle, Lars suffered a leg injury which Leo operated on. Despite this setback, they still journeyed on to find any signs of human life. Doing so, they ran into Noroz (The first student to disembark) A short exchange of words later, Noroz decided to leave. Feeling he could do things on his own, he left only to rejoin the group later. Leo began to show signs of a second harsher personality, and the group questioned the motives and ethics of the masked Krowley. II. Taking Action Time passed and they had finally reached the campsite. There, they met the eccentric Professor Archimedes Q. Porter. Explaining their situation, the Professor complied and asked if the group could assist him in finding his daughter Jane; and Tarzan; the ape man. Agreeing to do so, the fellowship was divided to better search the grounds. Kel, Kross, Lars and Leo stayed near the campgrounds and had caught sight of Jane (who had run off looking for a startled Tarzan). Anora and Noroz went searching for Tarzan while sharing a few close momens together. Walking further, the duo came across the gorilla; "Terk". Following her, they found Krowley, tied to a string of Bamboo, as well as Tarzan and Clayton. Terk ran off and Krowley managed to break free from his ropes using Aero, since Clayton was distracted talking to the newcomers. Clayton ordered Tarzan to apprehend the "fugitive," but Tarzan saw innocence and refused. Breaking out in frustration, the hunter shot his gun at Tarzan only to skin Krowley, who stood in front of the ape man. Now turning on Clayton, the four stood him down, causing him to run back in the direction of the bamboo thicket. The group of four gave chase after the hunter. Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Leo had set an overwhelming amount of traps hoping to catch any threats or traps a villain might summon. The professor at the time, was suffering heat exhaustion and was being cared for by Jane. A rusting noise was heard, as the first to race into the camp was not Clayton, but Tarzan. Running without thinking, he triggered a chemical and explosive trap that left him injured. Realizing they had lost Clayton through the thicket, Krowley, Anora, and Noroz arrived. Avoiding the traps, they made their way into the camp. While helping Tarzan recover, the site was hit with a bombardment of heartless. Though most had detonated the traps Leo had set, there were still several left over. During the fight, Leo went through an identity crisis and fought for control over his own mind. Succeeding for the time being, the rest fought off the threat until no more remained. After the fight had finished, Krowley turned to the group and harshly lectured them on corrupting and their meddling into the world. Frustrated that his original mission failed, he argued that everyone had ruined his thought out plan. Later cooling down he apologized, for his words and agreed to let the others assist so long as they were careful. In a separate event, two newcomers; Rachel and Aden, had disembarked. A Giant ship was heard to have arrived at this time. Going ahead, Krowley, Noroz, and Tarzan ventured off to find the source. The ship turned out to be a giant vessel filled with Heartless. This ship had giant Tentacle like claws that captured Terk. Tarzan summoned his elephant friend; Tantor to Assist through the waters. Turning their weapons into gliders, the keybladers hovered towards the giant ship to stop the heartless from reaching the shoreline. In their success, they returned to the campsite where they were met with an untimely battle of large enemy heartless summoned by an unknown threat. This threat proved to be one of the masked figures Master Eraqus spoke of; Nequa. After her playful test to prove their strength, she lured Krowley away with the temptation of finding some one he is looking for. This lead him astray from the group, leading the 8 to split up according to Nequa's "Rules." Kross, Lars, and Noroz left the campsite to the North towards the Gorilla habitat, while Aden, Anora, Kel, Leo, and Rachel stayed to defend the campsite. III. Jungle Defender On a further part of the Jungle, Clayton met with Aux, the third masked apprentice, who threatened to finish him off unless he delivered compensation from their deal. Agreeing to do so, Aux summoned another more formidable Chameleon heartless who said it would give him the power and vessel. The Heartless being the power, and Clayton being the vessel. Clayton let a out a huge yell as the heartless pounced him, letting the darkness consumed him. Finding himself lost, Krowley found an injured Tarzan muttering something about "Not Clayton." With little time to ask questions, a rustling behind nearby caused him to go into defensive position. Moments later Noroz, Kross and Lars had arrived and been trapped in the area where a ominously floating Clayton appeared. It was realized that Clayton had been possessed by another Chameleon heartless who was intent on attacking the Gorilla habitat. While they were fighting him off, Nequa re-appeared at the campsite and summoned a Heartless leopard named Sabor, who had eaten Tarzan's parents. The 5 at the campsite entered into battle with the beast as both groups fought off their respective threats. With Clayton lost to Darkness, and Sabor defeated, all keybladers regrouped at the campsite. With little time to recover, Krowley directed their attention to one last thing that needed to be accomplished. As he convinced to Tarzan to lead them to the mystery place, they came across a small cavern. Traveling further, they made their way to a small chasm behind the roaring waterfall. It was there where Krowley demonstrated the way to seal a world's keyhole with the use of the keyblade. Shortly after their goodbyes, Tarzan discovered a mysterious note with nothing but a Keyhole symbol and a message; "Warriors of Light, you have survived the savagery of the jungle. But can you manage to make it out of the woods?" With need of more investigation, they declared to return to the Land of Departure for more information on the note, keyblade, and the masked man; Krowley. Characters ' Tarzan KHSOS.png|Me Tarzan... Jane KHSOS.png|...You Jane. Clayton KHSOS.png|A tour guide with a veiled agenda. Clayton considered hunting almost as great as money. Kerchak KHSOS.png|Head of the Gorilla pack, Kerchak is truly more sentimental than he lets off. Terk KHSOS.png|Tarzan's lifelong best friend, Terk is one of the bigger troublemakers in the pack. Sabor KHSOS.jpg|Murderous and deadly, Sabor killed Tarzan's family. Handy White Fan dispenser. Professor Porter KHSOS.jpg|Professor Archimedes may be a bit bumbling, but his genius astounds. ' Tarzan: Tarzan is a party member in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts SOS. He is a wild, almost animal-like man who has been raised by gorillas since birth. He speaks little English and mostly gorilla language which is a combination of grunts and hoots. Because of his long time in Deep Jungle, he has developed rather impressive acrobatic skills similar to the movements to a monkey, and he even can "surf" down tree branches and vines, as well as using vines to swing across great distances. He fights with a spear made from a sharp rock tied to a branch. Jane: A naturalist who's in the jungle with Clayton; her guide, and The Professor, her father, to study gorillas. She met Tarzan in the jungle and is gradually teaching him about human ways. She's courageous and will face any danger for her research. The Professor: Jane's father; Archimedes Q. Porter, is an eccentric old man with a love of knowledge. Often bumbling around half the time, he still manages to keep a confident attitude. Clayton: A veteran hunter, Jane's guide on her expedition to the jungle. He thinks of animals only as prey. His lust for power and the darkness in his heart attracted the Heartless, and they used him for their own evil purposes. Kerchak: Boss of the gorilla pack. Kerchak worried that Tarzan's contact with people would bring danger to the gorilla community. Terk A young female gorilla, and Tarzan's close friend. Unlike the other gorillas, her curiosity about humans is greater than her fear of them. Sabor: A leopard feared by all who live in the jungle, and an enemy of Tarzan and the gorillas. Sabor is a cunning hunter who targets the weak and the helpless. Participating Players *Aden *Anora *Kel *Kross *Krowley *Lars *Leo *Noroz *Rachel Missions I. Disembark * Completed by: Noroz, Krowley, Anora, Kel, Kross, Lars, Leo, II. Find Tarzan and Jane * Completed by: Leo, Noroz, Anora, Lars, Kel, Krowley, Kross III. Defend the Campsite * Completed by: Lars, Leo, Kross, Anora, Krowley, Noroz, Kel, IV. Stop the Ship * Completed by: Noroz, Leo, Kross, Krowley, Anora, Kel, Lars, Aden, V. Chameleon Heartless * Completed by: Leo, Noroz, Kross, Kel, Anora, Krowley, Lars, Rachel, Aden, VI. Prepare Yourself * Completed by: Leo, Kel, Kross, Lars, Anora, Krowley VII-A. Defeat Sabor * Completed by: Anora, Leo, Kel, Aden VII-B. Defeat Clayton/Stealth Sneak * Completed by: Lars, Krowley, Noroz, Kross VIII. Seal the Keyhole * Completed by: Krowley Bosses Clayton Sabor Trivia *Kala, Tarzan's mother, was not shown or mentioned during the entire storyline. *While Deep Jungle wasn't included in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories nor the remake due to copyright issues, the world, the characters and the story involved from the first Kingdom Hearts game is still as much a part of the storyline of the series as any of the other worlds. Creator Tetsuya Nomura did intend to add the world into the game as seen in a rough sample of the game being made. The world was removed when Disney couldn't secure permission from the original copyright holders of the Tarzan license to use the world in the game. The native Powerwilds and Bouncywilds were then moved to Olympus Coliseum. Category:Worlds